criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Santiago Sanchez
Santiago Sanchez (1204–1235) was a suspect in the murder investigations of village chief Argat Noyan in A Mongolian Tale (Case #26 of Travel in Time) and landowner Jin Bingxu in For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #28 of Travel in Time) before being murdered in The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time). Profile Santiago was a 31-year-old explorer hailing from Spain. He had blue eyes, short brown hair, mutton chops, a mustache and a beard. He donned a brown headscarf with a black bandana and a matching brown shawl pinned at the front with a gold brooch over a blue shirt and a brown jacket with gold lining. He also wore dark brown trousers tucked into black boots. In his first appearance, he had a rash on his forehead. It is known that Santiago drank yak's milk, had an eagle and believed in reincarnation. In his second appearance, Santiago replaced his brown shawl with another fish-patterned one, his blue shirt with a red one and his headscarf with a dark maroon one. Additionally, his rash had healed. It is discovered that he ate dried jujubes, read Confucius and used an abacus. Events of Criminal Case A Mongolian Tale Santiago became a suspect after Kai identified him as the stranger that he had seen hanging around the village. Zara and the player approached Santiago, who identified himself as a Spanish explorer of Mongolia. He told the team that he had had many discussions with the victim and he had often invited him to his caravan. When the team learned that the victim came to Santiago's caravan, they decided to look for clues there. Santiago was spoken to again about his threatening notes on the victim. He told the team that he had not wished harm on the victim and explained that he had accidentally infuriated the victim when Argat saw him pour water into his yak's milk. The victim threatened to send word to every village about his mistake and ruin Santiago's reputation, prompting Santiago to plan to silence him. Santiago was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Erhi for Argat's murder. For Whom the Bell Tolls Santiago became a suspect again after Zara and the player found his spyglass on the victim's boat. Shocked about the murder, he informed the team that he had met with the victim and described him as a fascinating, self-made man. He then claimed to know nothing about the murder. Santiago was spoken to again about him thinking that the victim was a fraud. He explained that he thought the victim had cheated on his civil exam. When he confronted Bingxu about it, the victim laughed and said that no one would believe Santiago because he was a foreigner. Santiago was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Shi Miyuan for Bingxu's murder. Later, Zara and the player asked Santiago to escort the rescued Princess Torgoljin back to Mongolia. Santiago accepted the request gladly, but Torgoljin initially showed disdain. However, Santiago won her round by promising to regale her with stories of his worldly adventures. Murder details Santiago was found murdered on the Great Wall of China, beaten to death. Comparing his injuries to weapons of the era he lived in, Janis determined that he was beaten with a weighted weapon called a meteor hammer, which was a type of chain weapon with two weights attached. Judging by the damage the killer did with it, she concluded that the killer was physically fit. At the Chinese camp, Jack and the player found the meteor hammer used to kill Santiago. They retrieved white flakes from the meteor hammer, which (per Theo's analysis) were pieces of human nails. Since the victim's nails were in perfect condition, he concluded that the killer bit their nails. Relationship with suspects Santiago was one of Ogedei Khan's advisors, narrating him with tales of faraway lands, which fantasized the Khan about invading them. However, Mongol general Subutai was stressed out due to his advising and threatened him that the Mongols would invade Spain if he did not pipe down. Song Emperor Lizong planned to eliminate Santiago as he thought that he was the "weak link" of the Khan's closest, although his nerves failed him. However, the team would discover that Lizong was encouraged to kill him by Ammon Bast, a rogue time traveler disguised as one of the Great Khan's advisors. A Chinese ally, Japanese shogun Tokiko Gojo also intended to eliminate the victim due to his knowing the Japanese military secrets. T.I.M.E. Tech Expert Kai, who was in a spy mission, tried to argue Santiago to end his relationship with Torgoljin, which resulted in Theo to start fading away. However, he would not listen and was determined to marry her. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Ammon. Ammon confessed to beating Santiago to death with a meteor hammer to provoke the Khan into waging all-out war against the Chinese. Telling the team that the damage he had dealt to the timeline was irreversible, the team handed him to the Khan, who proceeded to slash Ammon's throat with a sword as punishment. Trivia *Santiago is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *In Santiago's profile, his blood type is simply B. This is most likely a developer oversight. *Santiago is based on Marco Polo, an Italian merchant, explorer, and writer who traveled through Asia. Case appearances *A Mongolian Tale (Case #26 of Travel in Time) *For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #28 of Travel in Time) *A Slice of Death (Case #29 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time) *Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time; mentioned) Gallery SSanchezTravelinTime.png|Santiago, as he appeared in A Mongolian Tale (Case #26 of Travel in Time). SSanchezTravelinTimeC319.png|Santiago, as he appeared in For Whom the Bell Tolls (Case #28 of Travel in Time). Santiago Sanchez's Body.PNG|Santiago's body. AmmonDeath.png|Ammon Bast, Santiago's late killer. PrincessTorgoljinTravelinTime.png|Princess Torgoljin, Santiago's girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims